bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Plasma Bomber
Archives 1 | 2 OST Translation I was wondering if you could please do me a small favor. I downloaded an OST of an anime and I was hoping you wouldn't mind telling me the names of all the tracks, as they are all in Japanese. It's okay if you don't want to though, as this isn't official wiki business. http://www.4shared.com/photo/w7uwKypZ/BoBoBoTrackList.html The reason that I can't use the translation that came with the soundtrack is because the person thought it would be a good idea to combine all the track names into a single run-on sentence. I tried translating some of the track names myself, but online translators simply aren't reliable. Thanks in advance. --Reversalmushroom 02:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, it is a .txt file, right? Sometimes, those end up formatted weirdly when you download them. I'm guessing that you opened it with Notepad. Try opening it with WordPad (a Rich Text editor), Microsoft Word, or some other higher-level text editor. It should then appear with proper spacing, and you can then save it with the corrected formatting. :Try this and get back to me, ok? :Plasma Bomber 04:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It worked! Thanks! A couple of the names sound a bit odd though, such as "United snap a child beauty Sukeban Kantou Bobo" and "Decide cool! Tinker round". I'm not sure if those are bad translations, but I'll leave them as is. I don't know if you've ever read or watched Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but names like that actually make sense in the context that is the entirety of the series. PS - Why is your name green? --Reversalmushroom 05:17, June 6, 2012 :No problem. And yeah, those names do sound kind of weird... :As for why my name is green, well, it just kind of happened one day. :Plasma Bomber 23:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Stage template Seeing as though you've been working on stages, I've continued working on the stage template... that I was working on back in November.... On to the topic, I used the design from the redesigned templates. As such, you can view it here. Here's a list of the fields: *name *image *description *jpname *altname (just in case...) *modes *password *size *gimmick *trap *items (sprites) *altitems (which is used according to a different sized map, etc.) *games *otherapp If there's anything missing, feel free to edit it. You can probably create another header, such as "Statistics," to include # of items, soft blocks, etc. :Hmm... I have a few concerns. For classic Bomberman stage articles, this leaves a rather long template at the right side of the screen with very little information to be detailed at the left side of the screen, right-aligning basically all of the article's info. I'm not sure how stages with multiple versions would be handled, and also stage images would be scaled down slightly. But I don't really know how this could be resolved... :Beforehand, I had considered making a template similar to the NormalArea template that is used for normal game stages. But for stages that don't have multiple versions, it might look a little odd to have two similar templates on the page right beside each other, although I suppose that the small stage selection image could be contained in the right-aligned template so that it is not devoid of a picture. But all of the fields that you've laid out couldn't be concisely contained in a NormalArea-type template as it stands... Hmm... :On the other hand, this template, as it stands, would be great for the Bomberman 64 pages, since they are less about statistics and more about descriptions and strategies. And other than these concerns, aside from the item and soft block counts, it looks like it covers everything well. :Plasma Bomber 00:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I found the long template a problem as well, though I ignored it for now until I could get some feedback. I'll probably come up with new designs to it, although I have artist's block right now. ^^ The NormalArea template may work too. As for the ones with multiple versions, I was going to leave you a message explaining that, but I guess I forgot to do that. I'll work around this at some point. :::OK. By the way, I should let you know that, for a few weeks following the 18th, I won't be able to help out much on the wiki. I might be able to check in a few times, but I won't have any documents or other resources with me at the time. I should be back at around the middle of July. :::Plasma Bomber 04:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, so I'm really out of ideas of how I can implement a different style that will suit every type of battle stage; that, or I'm not thinking outside the box. So I've made some adjustments to the sandbox, and how it can be be used here. Style 4 is really... weird, and I'm not sure why I did it like that. I guess I just like making the strangest things. ^^ Style 5 is a little cleaner. I'm not really into any of the designs right now, though Style 5 could work. The design used on the NormalArea could be used, though. Old Artwork Pack For some reason, my Bomberman Artwork 5 pack is missing from my hard drive and the link I provided has already expired. I was wondering if you had a copy of it by chance? Legato32x 04:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I do have that one. I'm uploading it right now, and will post the link on your talk page when it is ready. :Plasma Bomber 00:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Bomberman Party Edition Was wondering if you had the guide to Bomberman Party Edition, or if there even was a guide. If you have one, is the item info for the Battle Game displayed as text, or as pictures? If it's displayed as pictures, would you mind scanning or typing that information so I can update the info for the Bomberman Party Edition stages? Reversalmushroom 08:47, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I do not have a guide to that game, and I am not sure if one exists. For the Seesaw Park page, I just counted the number of items in the stage during gameplay, by disabling opponents and leaving only a human player, or something like that. The reason why I included it was because it was another variation on the Seesaw Park, so I just lumped all three versions (that I could remember) into one page at the time. :Plasma Bomber 14:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) How did you take those pictures of the Trump Soldiers? Reversalmushroom 09:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :I just zoomed in the camera and positioned Bomberman directly behind each one. The models themselves are too much trouble to work with, and some pieces are colored by lighting, so I'm not really sure how to make them look accurate. :Plasma Bomber 16:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Personal css I believe you should add this to your personal css if you haven't done so already: /*--makes nonexistent categories redlinked--*/ .newcategory { color: #CC2200 !important; } It is used to make categories that have yet to be created redlinked (since an update long ago made all categories the same colored link, no matter if it was created or not). It's useful if there's a category that is: misspelled, nonexistent, or gibberish to a certain extent. Sadly, I believe it violates the Terms of Use, according to some users, so it can only be added to your personal css. And if you're annoyed by the wiki ads, you can probably add this too (and this also violates the TOU): /*--hide ads--*/ .wikia-ad { display: none; } If you're tired of adds, I'd recommend adblock and adblock plus, if you're a firefox user that is. Adblock blocks video ads and banner ads, and adblock plus disables pop-up advertisements. It's nice getting to watch youtube videos without having to wait 15 or 30 seconds for every single video where the uploader has a youtube partnership, which is pretty much every video with over 100,000 views. --Reversalmushroom 03:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC)--Reversalmushroom 03:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting. Ads don't bother me, but the category link fix will probably help in the future. Thanks for the heads up. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 00:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Images Project So my big project I'm working on is that I want to compose one massive archive of bomberman images. For starters, I'm sorting through all of my image packs and assembling them in a more organized manner. Next I'll go through the wiki's photos and add them to my packs to their corresponding games or whatever. Anywho, if you have a pack of images or sprites you'd like me to include, feel free to upload them somewhere and I'll add them in. =) It'll take me a while to complete this but it will be worth it. I'll probably be asking you for advice on some images as I go and for starters, images like these: http://www.skotcher.com/wallpaper/9_1351_20195/Bomberman.html There are several wallpapers like these I've found on the internet. Are they from a particular game? Legato32x 16:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, as a side project, could I have you rip the artwork from this website? http://www.dothehudson.net/en/app/bomberman-touch2/index.html Legato32x 02:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Those wallpapers have been around for years, but I don't recall from when exactly they originated. There are others in the same style that depict Bagura and/or some of the Dastardly Bombers as well, so I'm not sure that they're necessarily from any specific game; rather, they might just have been general wallpaper images offered by Hudson Soft on their website. But I don't know for certain. :I'll try to rip those images sometime soon. I'm assuming that you're talking about the two individual Bomberman images, right? :Plasma Bomber (talk) 00:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes those two. I'll probably just throw the wallpapers into my etc folder of the pack I'm working on. Legato32x (talk) 05:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Templates How much work is it to add a new template, and how do you make one? Do you have to be an Admin? If it isn't an inconvenience, could you please add the "fixed image" template from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic wiki? http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fixed_image --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 01:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to be an admin to make a template. Just create a new page and name it "Template:Name", where "Name" is the desired name for the template. That groups it with the other templates; you can then fill out the code for it, publish it, and test it out. You can always experiment with coding in a sandbox too (just make a page named "User:Reversalmushroom/Sandbox"). :When making a template, you basically wrap the code inside brackets, and then, after the code, you can put template usage instructions within brackets. :I don't know what the practical purpose of that template would be but, on that template page, you can just click "edit" and then copy the code from the top (between the brackets). Then, on the Bomberman Wiki, create a new page titled "Template:FixedImage" or something of the sort, and paste the code in there. After publishing it, you should be able to call it in another article (like your userpage) with . I'll let you try it out, it's pretty simple once you know what you're doing. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 18:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ..........Done. And that template is intended to help personalize User and User Talk pages. Not really useful, but still nice. --Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? (talk) 21:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC)